


Back of a Cop Car

by Kelticmoon



Series: Fixit Series compliant fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Driving, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sheith Month 2019, Shiro never stood a chance, pre-fixit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: Keith and Shiro get in trouble together.(Disclaimer: Don't drink and Drive kids...)(July 29th of Sheith Month 2019.Theme: Mistake/Trouble)





	Back of a Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the end of season 7 and the beginning of my Fixit fic for Season 8.
> 
> Lyrics from Cop Car by Keith Urban
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE FOLKS.

It started when Keith sprang Shiro from the Garrison base at night and led him to a desert rover. Shiro was happy for the break from prepping Earth for Atlas’ launch in a month so he went along willingly.

One minute they’re joyriding around the desert while drinking beers out of a cooler, the next they’re being chased by cars with sirens.

~

_"Your daddy's gonna kill me, but if I survive tonight I wouldn't change one thing..."_

~

Shiro looks incredulously at the younger man after looking out the back of the rover.

“Keith, why the hell are we being chased by Garrison Law Enforcement?!” 

Keith gives Shiro a mischievous look.

“I may or may not have borrowed the desert rover from the Garrison without permission."

“Should we pullover?”

Keith laughs.

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

~

_Baby, yeah I know it sounds crazy..."_

~

Keith leads Garrison Law Enforcement on a merry chase through the desert; Shiro laughing the whole time. After a few hours, they finally pull over.

They're quickly cuffed and put in the back of Garrison Law Enforcement's car while said law enforcement preps the desert rover to be towed.

As they’re sitting in the back of the car waiting to be taken back to base, Shiro glances over at Keith handcuffed beside him and feels his breath catch in his chest as he stares. 

Keith's so calm beside Shiro; looking straight ahead with a quiet confidence that says Keith could get them both free if he needed to (because Keith would never run for it without making sure they both could get away), but he’s exactly where he wants to be.

~

_"But there was somethin' 'bout the way the blue lights were shining, bringing out the freedom in your eyes..."_

~

Garrison Law Enforcement brings them back to the base where they’re met by Krolia, Iverson, and the rest of the Paladins. After having their handcuffs removed, Garrison Law Enforcement then takes the desert rover back to the garage and leaves Shiro and Keith to Iverson and Krolia.

They then receive the most hilarious scolding they’ve ever gotten in their lives; the other Paladins trying not to piss themselves laughing as they watch.

“What are you two? Six?!” Iverson yells.

Shiro opens his mouth.

“Shut it, Shirogane!”

~

_"I was too busy watching you going wild child to be worried about going to jail..."_

~

Krolia raises a calm eyebrow at Keith.

“I’m more surprised Law Enforcement caught you."

“We were running out of gas in the rover and we were too far from base to make it before we ran out. Free ride home!”

Krolia nods acceptingly at her son's explanation.

"Sounds fair."

~

_"You were thinking that running for it would make a good story, I was thinking you were crazy as hell..."_

~

Iverson turns to Krolia incredulously.

"Seriously?! You're not going to punish this?!"

Krolia looks him calmly.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Not the point! It was reckless!"

"Are they not young adults? I am of the understanding that this is typical behavior for humans their age."

"One's about to be named Captain of the Atlas and the other's the Leader of Voltron! They have a responsibility to behave appropriately."

"They are still young adults fighting on the front lines of a war. Let them be young for a while."

~

_"You were so innocent, but you were stealing my heart..."_

~

"They could have gotten killed!"

Krolia looks Iverson square in the eye with a look that actually gives the military man pause.

"You think **_my son_** of all people would ever put Shiro in a position that would harm him?"

"Er...

Shiro glances at Keith to his right again as they’re standing there and feels his breath catch again.

The way the blue lights from the car reflect off of Keith’s face, Shiro can’t help but marvel at how beautiful Keith is. Keith is always beautiful to Shiro but here, the sight takes his breath away.

When Keith turns and shoots him a mischievous look that says he regrets nothing, Shiro knows without a doubt that this man has his heart and he’s never been more ok with anything in his life.

~

_"I fell in love in the back of a cop car."_

**Author's Note:**

> For real kids, I have to say this one more time: DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE. ITS DUMB AND YOU CAN GET YOURSELF AND/OR SOMEONE ELSE KILLED. THE ONLY REASON SHIRO AND KEITH ARE IS BECAUSE THEY'RE OUT IN THE DESERT WHERE THEY CAN'T HURT ANYONE AND KEITH'S PART ALIEN WITH SUPERNATURAL PILOTING AND DRIVING ABILITIES.
> 
> Shiro being six jokes will never get old...


End file.
